


The Interview

by RobinEgg



Category: Ragehappy - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, mavin - Fandom
Genre: Interview AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinEgg/pseuds/RobinEgg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Achievement Hunter guys are asked to do an interview about their base of operation, some things come out that neither Michael nor Gavin expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interview

Dickie Bitch: _It’s almost on, Michael! This is going to be top!_

Michael shook his head at the text that had come into his phone. It could only be Gavin that would be this excited over seeing himself and his friends on television doing a stupid gaming interview they had done the previous week. It didn’t faze Michael to Gavin’s level, but he was happy that Achievement Hunter were finally getting some media recognition.

He quickly replied to Gavin, telling him to shut the fuck up so he could actually watch the program. He grabbed a beer from his fridge and threw himself onto his sofa in front of the tv, already turning it on with the remote in his hand.

“Tonight on _Inside A Gamer’s Head_ , we sit down with the guys from Achievement Hunter at their Rooster Teeth home in Austin, Texas to dish out what really happens when the cameras are off and the recordings have stopped.” Michael snorted. 

The announcer made it sound like it was so fascinating working at the office, it was just average. They never acted any differently when they recorded, but Michael grew sort of nervous. He knew what kind of questions were asked, albeit they were all interviewed individually so it might have not been all the same, but he knew how he answered the ones that were asked of him. Once the whole operation was over, however, Michael and Gavin got together to hang out with some friends, and when Michael questioned Gavin on his interview, he remained silent. He wouldn’t let Michael in on a thing, telling him to just be patient and watch the show when it aired. Of course this irritated Michael, so he never shared his answers with Gavin either. But now, he wished he had because in the office tomorrow, it was going to get pretty awkward.

The interview started off with clips of all of them introducing themselves and stating their basic role in Achievement Hunter, then it cut to Geoff first, obviously. He was the boss and the main founder of Achievement Hunter, itself. He was asked several questions on how it got started, what brought him to bring in Jack as sort of a second in command, then how it became so big. It was all the same stories that the guys heard over and over, and were constantly reminded of every time Geoff or Jack didn’t win a game.

It cut between Geoff and Jack a lot, each sharing the same stories but from different point of views, then it turned to the next person they recruited, which was Gavin. Gavin’s stupid, smiling face was the next frame as they asked him how he came about working at Achievement Hunter. Again, another story that Michael had heard a million and one times, but he listened intently anyway. He watched as Gavin discussed his role in Red vs Blue first off, before Achievement Hunter even became a thing, then going on to say how he was excited when the position was brought up to him.

Michael smiled as he listened to his best friend’s accent and watched as his face turned brighter and more animated as he talked. It sent butterflies straight to Michael’s stomach to see how happy Gavin was. There were no denying the feelings he had for his closest friend, but he would never admit to them out loud to anyone. He had an inkling that Gavin felt the same way — hell, with all the moments they seemed to secretly share in the office during Let’s Plays and Rage Quits, it was obvious that he had certain feelings also — but Michael was dead set on not making any type of first move.

The interview continued with each one of his coworkers explaining how they got hired and how much they’ve grown with the company. Then it got into the more personal questions. Some were funny and the guys joked around about each other, claiming that they were all a “bag of dicks” in Geoff’s words. Some told funny stories about events in the office, pranks that had been pulled, and bets that were won and lost.

“So, Gavin. You’re relationship with Michael ‘Rage Quit’ Jones happens to be quite unique, certainly different compared to your friendship with your other coworkers.” The interviewer they came to know as Jenn, stated. The question made Michael’s stomach flip as he watched Gavin raise his eyebrow and do a half-assed smirk, pointed directly at the camera.

“Well, I mean, we’re best friends.” Gavin shrugged, a very visible blush creeping in his cheeks.

“Really?” Jenn pushed. “So, are you aware that your fans actually pair you two together and call it ‘Mavin’?”

“I’m fully aware.” Michael’s own voice caught him off guard as he saw his face instead of Gavin’s. It seemed that this particular questioning happened to end up being between him and Gavin only.

“How do you feel about that?”

“Well, I’m fine with it. Let them have their fun. I mean, sometimes I even roam the tags to see what they’re saying.” Michael admitted, letting one of his shoulders lift and fall.

“The way I see it, the fans don’t really need a lot of imagination when it comes to me or Michael. We pretty much bring it upon ourselves with the stuff we do.” Gavin laughed. “It’s pretty gay, I do admit, but I like it.” That stupid fucking suggestive grin was back on the Brit’s face as he flashed another look into the camera. The fans would see it as him flirting with them, but Michael knew that he secretly meant it for him.

“You like it?”

“Yeah, it’s good fun. Michael’s not an ugly guy, so it makes it easy on me to play with him now and then.” What the fuck did he just say!? Did he really imply that Michael was good looking?

“So you think he’s handsome?” Gavin gave a quick nod, not really coming right out to say it, but he most definitely got redder.

“What do you like the most about Gavin?” The camera frame quickly switched to Michael, which in turn made him nervous. This was one of the questions that made him self-conscious about the whole thing.

“What’s to like about him? He’s such a jackass.” Michael laughed, then shook his head to indicate he was joking. “No, but in all seriousness, Gavin’s a cool dude. I call him stupid most days, but he’s not, he just happens to do stupid stuff. He’s actually really smart.”

“Michael can be a pleb, that’s for sure, but he’s a good kind of pleb. Most of the fans get it wrong, sometimes. They only see what we post on the website and on YouTube, and it’s mostly Michael screaming at me or looking like he treats me like crap, but that’s only because people like that. People find it funny that I get ragged on a lot, but in all honesty, he is one of my bestest best friends. If I need something, even if it’s just to talk, he’s the first one to offer or listen. He’s a huge teddy bear once you get to know him.”

“Do you see his YouTube channel, the Slow Mo Guys? Man, that’s really taken off, right? He’s smart in that kind of way and I really enjoy that aspect of him. He can just take a camera and any editing software, and make something out of complete garbage. He has way too much talent for this company, in my opinion.”

“He’s an angry little man when he wants to be.” Gavin chuckles at his own joke, then continues. “But he would never do anything completely out of the way to harm anyone. He’s really funny, too. He can crack a joke about anything, even if it turns out lame, you can still laugh about it. He makes me laugh a lot in general, really.”

“I feel that Gavin was sent to serve me as entertainment because, honestly, not a dull moment goes by when you’re with him. It’s really a privilege, and sometimes an annoyance, to sit next to him every day. He makes me smile, even when I’m in the worst mood. It’s funny, we have this bro-code type thing that lets either one of us know if we’re having a bad day and want to be left alone, but it doesn’t work because we’ll try to cheer each other up. Well, Gavin tries his best and sometimes I want to punch him, other times I just want to hug him in thanks. He’s always there for me.”

“It’s definitely a privilege to work next to him. I love it. He’s my little Michael.”

“He’s my boy.”

“You know you just probably sent the Mavin fandom into a frenzy.” Jenn’s voice finally broke through the little montage of clips they had playing of him and Gavin just talking about each other.

“I know.” A split screen frame took over Michael’s TV as he watched himself and Gavin speak in unison.

“But what those people don’t know is,” Gavin spoke, flashing a wide grin as the camera panned to just him again. “throughout all the speculation and accusations, maybe there is a little truth behind it all. I mean, Michael and I are closer than your average best friend relationship, and we do joke around about Mavin and all the actions that go into it. I do hold a special place in my heart for him and I can easily say that I love him, but whether that’s more than friends or just friends…” At that Gavin shrugged, another knowing smirk plastered on his lips as he looked directly into the camera, wiggling his eyebrows.

He had kept it vague and silly enough to the point that if asked, he could deny it and say that he was toying with the fans, but Michael knew the difference. This was his way of letting him know that he wanted this to move forward, onto the stage that Michael had been hoping for ever since they became friends. At least, he hoped that’s what Gavin meant because he was already tapping away at his cell phone, punching in the stupid Brit’s number and waiting for him to pick up.

“You didn’t watch the rest of the interview, Michael.” That stupid accent sent Michael’s stomach into twists, already smiling at the prospect of getting a confirmation of Gavin’s feelings.

“I don’t care, did you mean it?” He questioned, listening to Gavin laugh on the other end.

“Mean what, my little Michael?”

“Don’t fuck with me, Gav. Did you mean it? Yes or no.” Michael groaned, running his free hand through his curls as he waited for Gavin to fucking speak.

“Okay, okay. Yes, I meant every word, you knob.” Michael let out a lungful of air he didn’t realize he had been holding. Smiling, he stayed awkwardly silent as his brain ran a thousand miles a minute, trying to catch up with how much he wished he could kiss Gavin right now.

“So I take it you feel the same way?” Gavin’s own smile became clearly evident over the phone and Michael let his eyes flutter closed.

“Yeah, Gav, I do.”

“Then open the fucking door.”

“Wait.. what?” Michael sprung up from his position on the couch, knowing Gavin could only mean his front door. Still holding the phone to his ear, Michael unlocked the door and swung it open to see Gavin standing on the other side, a sheepish grin on his face as he read a text on his phone, meaning he had already hung up.

Michael lowered his own cell phone as he watched Gavin raise his to eye level, shaking it in front of his face. Laughing, he said, “Ray just texted me and called us gay.”

“How did you— never mind.” Michael cut himself off as he pulled Gavin into his apartment by the front of his sweater, smashing his lips with his own. 

It wasn’t romantic or slow, it was sloppy and fast, almost desperate. Michael had wanted this for so long and now it was here — _Gavin_ was here. Michael turned his head, deepening the kiss as he ran his hands through the taller man’s hair, pulling his face closer as Gavin wrapped his lanky arms around his waist. The kiss quickly turned a little more heated as Gavin bit Michael’s bottom lip, making him moan and allowing Gavin entrance into his mouth. It didn’t last much longer as Michael pulled away, breathless and smiling. He didn’t want to move this too fast for Gavin’s sake.

“I’m really glad we did that interview.” Gavin chuckled, continuing to hold Michael close to his body.

Michael let out a laugh of his own as he agreed. “Me too, Gav.”


End file.
